1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication plug; more particularly, the present invention relates to a communication plug that can be connected to or disconnected from a communication connector without pressing the locking part of the communication plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication plugs are the most commonly used components in the transmission of signals. On a network cable, for example, one end of the cable has to be connected to an electrical apparatus, such as a computer, via a communication plug, and the other end of the network cable has to be connected to a network appliance such as a hub, a router, or a broadband router via a communication plug to sustain the transmission of network signals between the electrical apparatus and the network appliance. A communication plug of the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a locking part 110 is mounted on a communication plug 100 in order to ensure that the communication plug 100 is firmly situated within the communication connector 90. Generally speaking, as shown in FIG. 2, users have to press the locking part 110 in order to allow the communication plug 100 to enter the communication connector 90. After entering the communication connector 90, the communication plug 100 is fixed within the communication connector 90 because the locking part 110 is locked with the opening of the communication connector 90. For disconnecting the communication plug 100 from the communication connector 90, users have to press the locking part 110 to release the connection between the locking part 110 and the opening of the communication connector 90. However, the locking part 110 can be broken if force is applied improperly. If the locking part 110 is broken, the connecting force between the communication plug 100 and the communication connector 90 will fail, and consequently the network connection will fail, which is inconvenient for users.
Therefore, there is a need for a new communication plug that can be connected to or disconnected from a communication connector without application of pressure to the locking part to obviate the aforementioned problems.